


What does it take to make you angry?

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: This is a poetry style piece where jason and percy are having an argument while sparring. I don't know how to explain it, it'd be better if you just read it ;)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Kudos: 28





	What does it take to make you angry?

The clash of metal is a bell ringing atop the chapel. The drip of sweat is a dying waterfall. The smell of blood and dust are iron shavings in the attic.

It is the beginning of a tapestry.

_The healer and the destroyer._

“Why did you do it Grace?” He breathes hard, slashing thin air.

“I couldn’t let you go on your own.” He answers, sidestepping easily.

“I didn’t need your help. You didn’t have to put yourself in that position.”

_Percy is a frozen lake._

_“I_ didn’t need your permission. I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

“You could have gotten hurt.” He growls.

“So could you Jackson.” He shrugs, striking upwards with his sword.

_Jason is a blue sky._

_“I_ t doesn’t matter if I got hurt because it was my quest.”

_Percy is a bruised riverbed._

_“I_ t may not matter to you, but it matters to me.” He levels a look at his opponent.

_Jason is a winter breeze._

_“T_ he point Grace is that you cannot keep running into battles with me. I will not allow it.”

_Percy is a receding tide._

_“I_ f you don’t want me in battle then stop running into battle.”

_Jason is static between clouds._

_“I_ cannot stop running into battle, it is my duty!” He yells.

_Percy is a gushing river._

_“A_ nd it is my duty to make sure you run back out.”

_Jason is a beam of concentrated starlight._

_“Y_ ou can do your duty without trying to get yourself killed.”

_Percy is an over-boiling cauldron._

_“I_ will not stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt.”

“Nobody cares if I get hurt but I cannot lose you again. I cannot.”

_Percy is an exploding dam._

_“I_ care if you get hurt. I cannot lose you Percy!”

_Jason is thunder._

_Pe_ rcy stumbles, sword clanging to the floor. Jason steps forward, hands already reaching.

“You asked me once what it would take to make me angry,”

_Jason is a bolt of crackling heat._

_Percy is a tsunami._

_“T_ his. You. Dying. Gods it makes me so angry I want to pull lightning down with my fingers and wrap it around the world. I would rather die trying to save you then stand there and watch.”

_Percy is a tidal wave._

_“I_ can’t watch you die either. I can’t watch you die for me. The world will drown.”

“And the world will burn if you do the same.”

_Jason is heavy rain._

_Pe_ rcy cups a tear-stained cheek in his hands and stares into pools of electricity, “You are my balance.”

“And you are mine”

“Together till the Styx dries out.”

_Percy is an ocean of gold_

_“A_ nd the Gods return home.”

_Jason is the morning air._

_It_ is the last thread in a tapestry.

_The loyal defender and his loving protector._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
